Heroes, Hunters, and Royal Blood
by Purple Mercenary
Summary: The new smashers have arrived and with them some new opportunities. Possibly even some new love... Read and review!


**To those who have seen/read this before, TobiLuv961 has requested that I post this on my account since she never gets on. She will still be continuing to write this but I will be updating it for her. All credit goes to her. Thank you and please review so she can see how everyone enjoys her story. Enjoy her story.**

Chapter 1

Samus laid on her back on her bed staring at the ceiling. Missing the arrival of the new smashers was quite pleasing. The loud voices of the others weren't ringing in her ears like the last time. Though she never missed a the party. With a heavy sigh she stood and walked over to her mirror staring at her unamused expression. Her eyes however darted across her small curvy frame and to her power suit. She touched it lightly running her fingers across the smooth orange metal and shook her head.

"Well, why don't we do something different hm?" She muttered with a small grin. Her simple blue zero suit was enough and it was about time that she realized this. A small knock on her door caused her to jump. "Come in!"

Marth opened the door and stepped through with his usual gleeful expression. "Peach sent me to see if you were attending the party." He stated happily. Samus nodded her head in answer.

"Yeah I am. Would you mind telling her to save me a seat?"

"Of course miss Samus." Without another word he turned, opened the door, and left not once looking back at Samus. She new Marth was excited for the party. He was just like Peach when it came to parties. He always stole the spotlight right beside her. Samus shook her head and returned to her mirror. Maybe she would dress up for the occasion. Just to impress Link. Oh how she wanted to get him alone and... wait... No that was unexpected. Link was her friend. Why she felt this way puzzled her but left her with a warm feeling. Dressing up for him though sounded like a good idea. She threw her blue body suit to the bed and dug around in her closet for that dark red party dress Peach had given her. Though it had been pushed aside thinking she'd never need it. Finding it she quickly slipped it on and tugged at the shortness. Other problems as well arose as she studied the dress more. The torso of the dress fit fine until up at her chest which the neck line was low and fairly snug. Samus made a disgusted look knowing Peach set that up for sure. She remembered Peach always telling her 'Embrace your feminine appeal, just don't look to desperate. The goal is arose those hopeless men!' She sighed again and turned to the mirror removing her ponytail and brushing though her golden blonde hair. What if something Peach said was actually legitimate? No, that's impossible. Samus chuckled to herself knowing that her dress was nothing compared to what Peach would show up in. Samus grabbed her red heels and started off to the door. The party was waiting after all.

* * *

"Come on Ike!" Link nudged Ike lightly in the arm and handed him a glass of some fine hylian wine he managed to get a hold to. "It may not be what you're used to but I promise you'll like it. Ike rolled his eyes and grabbed the glass knowing that Link wouldn't shut up till he tried it. Ike took a small sip surprisingly enjoying the bitter yet honeyed taste. Ike eyed Link who merely nodded his head with a stupid grin on his face. "Uh huh, it's good isn't it? Admit it!"

Ike sighed heavily and returned the glass to his lips. "I suppose."

"Aww come on Ike! I know there's at least something in this world you like!"

"Yeah, split blood and brawl."

"Nah, I know there's something else. I just know it!"

"No Link, there's not."

Ike finished his sentence and downed the rest of the wine staring off across the room. Link's small laugh and call to someone across the room made Ike's eyes snap to who it was. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of the beautiful Princess Zelda arriving in a lovely long blue dress he'd never seen her wear before. He studied all of the flawless details down to the gorgeous way it hugged her waist and how the color made her eyes sparkle like the moon's light on dark waters. Everything about her was flawless to him. Even if she had flaws he was too blinded by her radiant beauty to see them. It was when her companion Peach stepped up in front of her in a short little pink dress that he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh Linky!" She giggled running over to them. Zelda followed behind her with a small beautiful grin set upon her lips. Ike held his breath. He'd only be able to watch her from afar ever since he arrived at the mansion. Zelda sat across from Ike causing him to swallow hard and lean back in his chair nervously. Peach however saved him from Zelda's gaze as she turned and squealed at Samus' arrival. Link's jaw immediately dropped at the sight of her. "Sammy!"

Ike leaned over and chuckled at Link. "What's the matter Link?" Link merely looked at Ike with wide eyes and back to Samus clearing his throat. Samus made her way over to them with more grace than they thought considering her heels. Peach squealed again and Samus turned giving her a full view.

"Oh my gosh Sammy you look gorgeous!" Peach giggled. "Don't you think Zelda?"

Zelda nodded her head in agreement to Peach's statement. "She really does." Zelda's smooth voice caught Ike off guard hearing it for the first time. Link had no words to say for he couldn't form them as he took in Samus' new appearance. Samus blushed as Link as well did. All grew silent as the thudding of the music began to play and Peach took this as her cue to get everyone dancing.

"Come on everyone let's get this party started!" Peach grabbed Link and Samus dragging them off to the dance floor but not before stopping to look at Zelda. "Zelda?"

"I'll be there in a bit. I'd like some time to sit down." Zelda replied with a small grin. Peach sighed.

"Alright but I'll come back for you if you don't get out there." Peach left leaving the table silent and Ike more nervous from before.

* * *

Samus danced a little with Peach but only after many other smashers crowded around making Samus feel less in the spotlight and more comfortable. As they all crowded around Peach though Samus took that as a moment for escape and hurried over to a table unknowing of Link right behind her. As he sat beside her she blushed almost the same shade of red as her dress. Samus grew nervous with the awkward silence until Link had finally broke the ice.

"So, enjoying the party so far?" He asked avoiding eye contact with Samus. She took a deep breath and sighed heavily before replying.

"Well, yes, I suppose." She cursed at her nerves making her stuttered and lowered her gaze. They grew silent again as Link eyed her every once in a while. "I can't wait till this party is over." She started again. "I look ridiculous in these clothes. Link turned his gaze to her and shook his head.

"No not at all. You look very beautiful." Link seemed surprised as well at his words and blushed hard turning away. Samus smiled softly to her self and leaned in a little closer to Link.

"You mean that?" She stated her cheeks growing hot again. Link turned his head to look at her and smiled.

"Yes, I do." They faces grew closer and closer until their lips were mere inches apart. Samus however drew back and bit the tip of her finger nervously.

"Link, I..." Samus stopped letting her sentence trail off. Link took a deep breath and touched her arm lightly.

"Let's go somewhere more... private." He stated. Samus nodded her head as he stood and offered his hand. She took it gladly and was led from the table out of the room. As they made their leave though, they caught the attention of Captain Falcon who smirked. _You better not screw this up Link._

* * *

The bottle of wine was still on the table and Ike took it pouring a glass hoping it would help soothe his nerves. He jumped however as Zelda held out her glass with a small smile. Ike poured her some and set down the halfway empty bottle. He watched as Zelda sipped on it slowly and small contented smile spread across her lips. Ike fiddled with his fingers under the table and looked around seeing Link leaving with Samus. Ike laughed lowly causing Zelda to raise an eyebrow in question.

"Looks like Link's found a new girlfriend." Ike stated nodding to the door they were exiting through. Zelda giggled and set down her glass.

"That's good. I'm glad he's found someone." Zelda sighed and lowered her eyes back to her glass.

"You aren't... jealous?" Ike asked slowly. "Every one around here's told me that you two have been together for a long time."

"People like to say that since he's rescued me some many times that we're a couple, but really we aren't. We're only friends." She grinned bringing her glass back to her lips for another sip. "The truth is he's really not even my type."

"I see..." Ike sighed heavily as a slow song had just began to play. Ike swallowed his nerves and stood up making his way to Zelda's side of the table. She lowered her glass and blushed slightly as he held out his hand to her. "Well princess, will you grant me the honor of having this dance?"

"Of course." She took his hand and stood gracefully making her way to the dance floor with him. Zelda wrapped her arms around Ike's neck as he placed his hands on either side of her waist. She giggled slightly and moved her body slightly closer. "I don't bite... hard anyway." She teased. Ike found his cheeks growing hot. _So the Princess like's to tease. Well that was unexpected. _Ike chuckled and pulled her in even closer until her chest touched his.

"Close enough princess?" He asked. Zelda blushed with a small nod of her head. They swayed slowly in place drowning out everything around them but themselves. Lucky for Ike though there was a second one on right after. Nothing could ruin this moment for him. Zelda looked up into his eyes and blushed a little harder.

"Ike," She started. The song had ended shortly after. The corner of her lips twisted up into a small smile. "Would you mind escorting me to my room?"

"Not at all your highness." He replied smiling. He offered his arm and she took it as they both started off out the door and down the halls of the mansion. Walking up the stairs they both stopped in surprise at the noises they heard from Samus' room. Zelda place her hand over her mouth in shock. Ike cleared his throat and continued walking. Once they were far enough away they both started to laugh.

"Well, that was quite sudden." Zelda giggle. After he fit of laughter Ike merely sighed. They arrived at Zelda's room and Ike grimaced knowing that now Zelda had to go. To Ike's surprise, Zelda reached up and kissed Ike's cheek lightly causing him to blush hard. "I'll see you tomorrow before the introduction ceremony?" Ike nodded and kissed the back of her hand tenderly.

"Of course princess." He grinned. Zelda turned and opened her door. She turned her head to Ike and smiled that beautifully enticing smile making Ike almost melt where he stood.

"Goodnight, Ike." She murmured softly. Ike nodded his head once.

"Goodnight." Zelda shut the door softly leaving Ike alone in the hall screaming yes in his head. With a slight skip in his step, he started off back down the hall and off to his room anticipating the morning to come.

** Thanks for reading guys. Please review. **


End file.
